A backplane system is a Printed Circuit Board (PCB) that connects several connectors or circuit components in parallel to each other. A backplane signaling system is generally a high-speed communication signaling system wherein each component communicates to other components at a very high speed. A typical backplane signaling system comprises a central/main card that runs on a single master clock source, various line cards and modules etcetera. The line card may be defined as a modular electronic circuit on the printed circuit board.
Conventional system as shown in FIG. 1, where the line card 120 and the central/main card set 110 communicate with each other. The central card set 110 typically comprises of a master card 140 and a slave card 150. The master and the slave card may communicate to the line card simultaneously. If the one of the central cards and the line card are not working at the same frequency, the communication may not be proper because there is no room for temporary frequency shift. If the temporary frequency shift is applied, it may result in data loss. Therefore, a single master clock 160 may be used by all the modules and/or line cards to transmit and receive data. High speed communication between the modules may require high quality precision clock. Further, the clock signal used in the communication is required to be clean or cleaned at the receiving end. The clean clock signal may be defined as distributing clock signal properly in the communication and the cleaning of the clock signal may be defined as recovering the clock signal properly at the receiving end. However, the cleaning process of the clock signal is not economical.
Therefore, it would be desirable to have an improved and effective backplane signaling system is required that can obviate the above-mentioned problems.